User blog:Element K/Element's Rap Battles Reborn - King Tut vs Yugi Muto
Greetings all! This is the 2nd episode of Element's Rap Battles Reborn Season 2! Today, we have a rather well-known suggestion. It's the ancient Boy King Tutankhamun against the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist Yugi Muto. Now about that hint, I do apologize for how misleading it was. I didn't know there was a King Hippo character. It was more of a crown meaning royalty, hippo which was in Africa, something that Tut hunted and something that is presumed to have killed Tut. It was basically one big Tutankhamun hint. Anyways, on to the battle! Beat Battle= King Tut (0:12): Be warned! You’ll be cursed to fall ill and left forlorn. Ever since I was born, Worth more than you with clothes worn and I don’t mean to Tut my own horn But I spit hot like the sun that shines on my land, you’re like a hippo in the Nile In denial you’re Kaiba’s neck chain sex slave with a legacy that’s not even yours while I’m the first Pharaoh of a new age, ever high in hieroglyphs with golden treasure Your beloved girl started to hoe because your little deck couldn’t give pleasure You can call your Dark Magician while I’ll call Anubis on this noob duelist Try not to st-st-stutter as I pass the mic but know I rule this Yugi Muto (0:38): I’ve earned my title with wits and trials while your Vizier’s busier working On the projects and reforms you’re boasting, you a bust of a Boy King Anime figure for Millenniums and a true card game Vanguard With the strength in its heart I’ll send this try hard to his graveyard Tut’s haten that he only got nine years of reign with a cane Only to be made relevant by Penny Peterson and Bruce Wayne Your life points get low as I attack and knock you down a peg Try to wrap up on your rap faster this time. Break a leg! King Tut (1:04): This isn’t your ordinary games; I take control of the situation Victorious by nature, you can’t even take control of education So go ahead and cry to daddy, oh wait, you’ve never met him This battle is but another moment in which a Pharaoh Atem Yami Yugi (1:16): You bit off more than you can chew, the penalty is raised Now that I’ve been summoned against this incestuous craze I’ll obliterate you on the mic along the battles under my belt Darkness always comes after sunsets, this Joker’s been dealt |-| Meanings= King Tut (0:12): Be warned! You’ll be cursed to fall ill and left forlorn. Ever since I was born, (Aside from making threats towards Yugi, Tut warns him about the Pharaoh’s Curse in which many of the archaeologists who attempted to examine Tut ended up dead from some sort of disease.) Worth more than you with clothes worn and I don’t mean to Tut my own horn (Tut claims to be more valuable than the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise and makes a pun on “toot one’s horn” which means to brag. He claims that he isn’t bragging, it’s just a matter of fact.) But I spit hot like the sun that shines on my land, you’re like a hippo in the Nile ' ''(Tut worships the sun god Amun-Ra, not to mention having majority of his programs based on religion. Aside from that, it’s very hot in Egypt. Comparing Yugi as a hippo means that he is merely a target or prey for Tut to hunt for fun as Tut is said to have done so.) '''In denial you’re Kaiba’s neck chain sex slave with a legacy that’s not even yours while (He mocks the way Yugi dresses, assuming it’s for some sort of BDSM for one of his main rivals Kaiba and claims that most of Yugi’s achievements aren’t even his own but more because of his alternate ego Yami Yugi.) I’m the first Pharaoh of a new age, ever high in hieroglyphs with golden treasure (Tut is nicknamed to be the King of a New Empire or New Age and is spoken of highly in ancient hieroglyphs. There was also a lot of gold and golden items in his tomb.) Your beloved girl started to hoe because your little deck couldn’t give pleasure (Tea Gardner, Yugi’s supposed romantic interest, has a last name sounding like Gardener. A hoe is a garden tool and at the same time a derogatory term for a female who is sexually rampant. Tut takes a jab at Tea’s many love interests and claims it’s because Yugi has a “little deck” or small penis.) You can call your Dark Magician while I’ll call Anubis on this noob duelist (Dark Magician is one of Yugi’s main cards, while Anubis is the Egyptian god of funerals saying even if Yugi gives it his best, he will still lose.) '' '''Try not to st-st-stutter as I pass the mic but know I rule this' (He ends it by mocking the iconic “It’s time to d-d-d-d-duel!” quote of the franchise and saying that although he is allowing Yugi to rap back, he should already know that Tut is superior.) Yugi Muto (0:38): I’ve earned my title with wits and trials while your Vizier’s busier working (Yugi starts by making a rebuttal to Tut’s statement of him not having a legacy. He says he earned the title “King of Games” by being smart and beating others while Tut was a designated King through royal blood. Tut also inherited the throne at a young age so he didn’t know much, thus his advisors or Viziers were also in great power and influence.) On the projects and reforms you’re boasting, you a bust of a Boy King (He continues on about his point of the advisors doing all the work. A bust means something that is fake or a disappointment, while also referencing Tut’s most famous item which is his mask or a bust.) Anime figure for Millenniums and a true card game Vanguard (He references the Millennium Items and Cardfight Vanguard! saying that he was the one who started the trend of card games.) With the strength in its heart I’ll send this try hard to his graveyard (One of the popular sayings talks about the “heart of the cards” and how it will lead one to victory. He also says he’ll send Tut to the Graveyard which is where the “dead” cards go and referencing Tut’s tomb.) Tut’s haten that he only got nine years of reign with a cane (Tutankhamun was originally named Tutankhaten. Not only thus he make a pun on this with “hating” but the mere fact he referenced it is an insult as Tut disliked that name because he disagreed with the religious meaning in it. Aside from that, although young, Tut had to walk with a cane because of a medical condition. He is said to have only reigned 9 years.) Only to be made relevant by Penny Peterson and Bruce Wayne (Characters based on Tut have appeared on Mr. Peabody and Batman, both of which have made Tut look ridiculous.) Your life points get low as I attack and knock you down a peg (Life Points and Attack are Yu-Gi-Oh terms) Try to wrap up on your rap faster this time. Break a leg! (Wrap up is talking about the mummification process of the Egyptians. Break a leg means good luck, a nod to Yugi’s sportsmanship while at the same time mocking the bad leg of Tut which he indeed broke.) King Tut (1:04): This isn’t your ordinary games; I take control of the situation (Tut says he is not to be messed with and the work should not only be accredited to the Viziers.) Victorious by nature, you can’t even take control of education (The actor for Tut in the series of the same name is Avan Jogia who is also known for his role in the Nickelodeon show Victorious. Yugi Muto is a student but plays a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh which Tut disagrees with.) So go ahead and cry to daddy, oh wait, you’ve never met him (Yugi’s learned under his grandfather and mother. His father is said to be living away on business.) This battle is but another moment in which a Pharaoh Atem (Pharaoh Atem is how Yami Yugi was originally called. To eat someone (alive) is to exploit their weaknesses and completely dominate them in a fight.) Yami Yugi (1:16): You bit off more than you can chew, the penalty is raised (Penalty Games are a punishment regarding Shadow Games that only holders of Millennium items can instill. Tut was also said to have an overbite.) Now that I’ve been summoned against this incestuous craze (Summon is another term. Tut, like other Egyptian royalty, engaged in incest in order to supposedly preserve royal blood.) '' '''I’ll obliterate you stillborn along with the battles under my belt' (Yami takes shots at Tut’s stillborn children while referencing Exodia the Forbidden One. Yami also has won a lot of battles or duels prior to the rap battle.) Darkness always comes after sunsets, this Joker’s been dealt (Yami Yugi is also called as Dark Yugi and Tutankhamun means living image of Amun-Ra or the sun god. If a sun were to set or fall, darkness or night time would take over, thus the idiom of Yami beat Tut. Joker is a kind of card in a regular card deck and card dealing is the spread of cards. Joker is also a derogatory term for a fool and dealt with means finished or ended.) Who Won this ERBR? King Tut Yugi Muto Hints for the Next ERBR File:ERBR_S2-3_Hint_1.jpg File:Ken_clapping.gif Category:Blog posts